Goliathus History
The Goliathus The Goliathus evolved in Africa over a very short period of time. The first reports of early Goliathus sightings were in 2018, when entomologists began noticing that the species of beetle was growing larger. Their research suggested that they were growing by several inches per generation. They were also becoming more intelligent. By 2035, they had developed a complex structured language and were able to communicate with humans using symbols. Their rapid evolution caused many questions to be raised; some pointed the finger at alien intereference and others at China, whose differing human rights laws meant that they were able to conduct more research than any other nation in the world. The question of why the Goliathus evolved so suddenly is still being answered. Today, it has been observed that there are several subspecies of Goliathus that vary in their level of intelligence and ability to think independently. Their social system has evolved to have one Queen, who produces an average of 1,000 drones and two humanoids every month. The ratio was much more even during the early days of their culture, but the number of so-called 'humanoids' has decreased drastically since then. Goliathus History 2068 - The Goliathus are internationally recognised as an intelligent species. They begin to integrate into African society and support small villages in the acquisition of clean water. They do not have a societal core as yet, though several of them have begun to wonder about the benefits of creating one. 2102 - The Goliathus' need to eat trees has begun to concern humanity. Females of the species are beginning to die out due to their inability to feed their offspring. Murmurs of discontent begin amongst the males, who become more aggressive when there are too few females for each of them. 2150 - The Goliathus establish a foothold in Africa. The Queen has established her dominance over the males and has collected a select council of strong males as her mates and enforcers. She declares war on humans after several terrorist orbital bombardments of Goliathus territories. 2200 - The Goliathus have exterminated almost all human life on the African continent but are rapidly running out of trees. Their numbers are thinning thanks to the war, radiation from nuclear bombs and starvation. The Goliathus enter a riotous period of internal civil war thanks to the birthing of a single female who challenges the Queen. 2250 - The rebel female has deposed the former Queen and siezed control of India's solar radiation shield, causing widespread famine and disease in India whilst ensuring the growth of trees in Africa. The USA and its allies respond with force and use their SRS to cause widespread drought and forest fires on the continent. 2262 - The majority of the Goliathus have left Earth. They have used their last resources to build vast ecosystem spaceships. They become nomadic and search for other planets to sustain them. Their population is halved within the year and many become disconnected from the Queen's ship. Their evolution halts and their culture begins to disintegrate.